<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let em' Have This One (REWRITE) by pxrsephoneofeden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117021">Let em' Have This One (REWRITE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden'>pxrsephoneofeden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, Humor, Las Vegas, M/M, Multi, Old Friends, Paris (City), Rare Pairings, Rewrite, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxrsephoneofeden/pseuds/pxrsephoneofeden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2018, I wrote a short drabble about the hamilsquad reacting and celebrating the engagement of one of my favorite rare-pairs, Thomas and Peggy!</p><p>Since then I believe my writing skills have dramatically improved, and because it's one of my favorite concepts I've ever written, I was inspired to rewrite it in honor of Hamilton being released to Disney+ :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let em' Have This One (REWRITE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peggy’s light footsteps danced across the lavish maroon carpet of the apartment building. Thomas relaxed as he regained his senses, having had them focused on the bustle of the New York Airport traffic, literal, and figurative just moments ago as the pair struggled to hail a cab this close to rush hour. The top floor of their building smelled reminiscent of homely cinnamon, he was already missing Paris, but it was good to be back to one of his many U.S homes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas slung an arm over his partner of nine years, Peggy smiled warmly and looked down at the sizable rock that now rested on her left hand. The pair had been in Paris for the last two weeks, for what Thomas had disguised as a business trip, and what turned out to be a proposal trip. Peggy, having gained a sizable social media following from her philanthropy work as the third Schuyler Sister, and long-time partner of New York’s most successful lawyer, earned quite a stir from the press when she posted the iconic ‘Placing my hand in the frame of the picture just-so to announce my forthcoming wedding’. She was starting to get a little concerned as to why she hadn’t even gotten a call or text from her older sisters, worried they might be mad at her for not telling them first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas kissed her forehead as they stopped at their door, Thomas haphazardly fumbling for his key in his jeans pocket, as Peggy furrowed a brow and pressed her ear to the door as if she were inspecting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” He turned his head to face his fiancee as he pulled the slender key from his pockets, she put a finger up to her mouth and made the ‘shhh’ noise. He sighed and put his own ear up to the door. Inside he could hear a muffled voice laugh about some kind of ‘surprise’ as a female voice hushed him. Peggy giggled as she recognized the voices as her sister and brother-in-law. Thomas did not seem as amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear God, they brought Alexander’s loud ass to MY apartment, we’re leaving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re just excited, plus we live here, so we kinda have absolutely nowhere to go.” Peggy chuckled as her affianced attempted to pick his luggage back up and make his way towards the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...fine. They’re leaving before twelve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to tell me twice!” Peggy unlocked the door and painted on her fake surprised face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, the entire gaggle of friends family and frenemies shouted the mandatory and almost indecipherable ‘Surprise!’, Eliza was already pacing from the kitchenette over to Peggy and trying to Yank her left arm out to look at the ring. James was half-chuckling something slurred loudly at Thomas, the smell of wine and run overpowered the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eliza, lemme throw my bag down before you claim my hand as your own!” Peggy giggled as Angelica joined her two younger sisters at the front of the room, Thomas slipped out from behind them and nodded at the eldest as he trekked to put their luggage down in their bedroom. Alexander was throwing back another shot and Aaron calmly tried to pry the bottle from his arms, earning a defensive response and an embarrassed sigh from Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Thomas came back out from the bedroom, Angelica outstretched her arms to pull Thomas in for a hug, Eliza wrapped her arms around his other side and Peggy giggled as Alexander mumbled a “Hey C’mon!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John, Hercules, and Laf were all seated across the room on the couch, having just finished pouring everyone a glass of expensive champagne. Laf had adorned a stylish braid for the evening, and he had his head resting on Herc’s shoulder. John made a fake gagging noise when he turned to face them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, tonight isn’t about y’all’s couple antics, it’s about Jeff and Peg’s!” Everyone laughed and started making their way to the living area to mingle amongst themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for the intrusion. We just wanted to throw you something a little special considering we figured you would’ve already jumped the broom by now!” James slapped Thomas on the back as he forces a laugh and Peggy rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was quite a bit of truth in Madison’s statement though, the pair was going on nine years of courtship, having joined forces at the beginning of college despite their peers' concerns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay! -” Alex paused his untimely toast to belch into his sleeve, Thomas and James began belly-laughing as Eliza buried her face in her hands. Angelica glanced up and down her sister’s body and met eyes with Peggy from across the room. Peggy looked at the embarrassed Eliza and said, “DD for tonight babe?” Winking as she spoke, Angelica concealed a smile as Eliza realized her sisters spotted her pregnant belly a little sooner than she’d expected them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Okay! Everyone’s favorite memory with the couple go!” Alex swung his arm around both John and Eliza, the pair sighed and went along with his game. Angelica laughed into her third glass of wine as the stories got better and better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine was probably the time I and Angelica found out about the two of you!” Eliza said as Angelica snorted at the memory, Thomas looked down, faced flushed ever so slightly and Peggy shot her sister a warning glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pegs and Thomas decided to do a little Netflix and chill canoodling at Peg’s apartment, little did she know-” Angelica starts the story, and is cut off by Eliza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We still had our extra key! And boy did we get an extra eyeful!” She made a fake vomit noise and Peggy buried her face into Thomas’s shoulder. James raised his hand up to high five Thomas, who accepted, laughing as their hands met. Aaron cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I think mine is most definitely… Eliza and Alex’s joint bachelor/bachelorette ‘outing’. “ He put air quotations around outing, Angelica sighed and started to say ‘No!’ over and over again. Alex turned red in the face from wheeze laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God, I forgot about that!” Laf said as Herc raised his glass, the men held a toast as Burr continued his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think us starting out at a Vegas Casino at around dinner time completely fine, and by 4 am ending up at a police station, two fo you with new tattoos, Thomas almost engaged to a gay man he met at the said tattoo parlor, John just fucking nowhere to be found, and Angelica waking up from being stun gunned was a great representation of our character.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My God, Hamilton, do you still have that tattoo?” Thomas looked over at Alex, who stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal a lower back tattoo of Eliza’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seemed reasonable at the time, then again, so did John’s tattoo of Herc’s hand outline on his shoulder so…” Peggy rubbed the bridge of her nose as she defeatedly laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happens in Vegas my friends-” Aron began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stays in Vegas!” Unanimously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>`</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, have you thought of the venue yet?” As it approached 2 am, the men had one by one slowly gathered in the kitchen, discussing whatever law business that had divided them amongst themselves, and the sisters began their wedding talk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Definitely Paris!” Eliza made the ‘awe!’ sound and Angelica smiled warmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ So how did you finally get him to propose. We were getting a little worried quite frankly!” Peggy rolled her eyes at Angelica.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m not even sure, But I know for a fact I'm glad he finally did it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peggy looked over at her man, his pressed suit, confident stride, and beautiful spirals of curly hair, she thought back to their younger years when he was that cocky, too good looking for his own good, law student who she somehow softened. All the movie nights at her apartment, all the sneaking around so their friends wouldn’t know they were fraternizing with the enemy, all the wondrous trips to Paris, and upstate with her family. She was ready to be 100% sure that was her forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Eliza and Alex finally said their last goodbyes and finished the rounds of leaving guests it was near sunrise already. The newly engaged couple stumbled tipsily over to the grande window overlooking the city. Thomas wrapped his arms around Peggy from behind and kissed the back of her head, Peggy let herself escape reality in the comforting golds and auburns the sun painted her favorite city, the greatest city, with. She watched carefully as her sister and Alex made their way out of the building exit, and she felt Thomas chuckle into the back of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should we tell them we already eloped back in Paris or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No! Let em’ have this one!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>